


Blitzed

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Cum Eating, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Everyone is Bisexual, F/M, It's consensual but you're crossfaded, Kylo Ren is a punk rock bitch, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk sex with Kylo and Hux. College AU. Requested by anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blitzed

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is cheesy. i hope u like it
> 
> [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaacYYmDqZ0) the song ([this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tPNJWfLbiU) is also relevant)
> 
> orisoni's [fanart](http://fuckingkyloren.tumblr.com/post/139125780469/orisoni-modern-kylo-ren-x) is how I imagine my Kylo
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://fuckingkyloren.tumblr.com/) and in real life

"Yess, I love it when straight guys make out!" whistled a short-haired girl, raising her beer in a mock toast. Laughter rippled through the crowded living room as several heads turned. 

They sure didn't _look_ straight. The dark-haired one in the muscle tank was making quick work of the redhead's button down shirt. When he pulled away to focus on his task, you recognized him. Kylo Ren - the asshole from your Ethics class. With long, layered hair and a septum ring hanging out of his prominent nose, he was actually pretty hot. But he always had to be right, and he was prone to brooding when anyone outwitted him in class discussions. 

Feeling a little belligerent, you called out to him. "Hey, Kylo, it's you! The master debater himself!"

The look he gave you could have set a forest moon ablaze. "Y/N. Hi," he said simply. His voice was even, despite the boy currently sucking a hickey onto his throat. Said boy came up for air and looked at you, alarmed. 

"Friend of yours, Kylo?"

Ren sighed. "Y/N, this is Hux. Hux, Y/N." 

Hux didn't try to hide his appraising look, his green eyes trailing up and down your body: your shiny silver tank top, your galaxy print leggings under black short shorts. You checked him out too - lean frame, long eyelashes, and freckled cheeks that were utterly distracting. 

Hux cocked an eyebrow. Suddenly self-conscious, you shifted your weight and tucked your free hand under your arm. "Hux, huh? Cool, uh... Cool name." _Cool name? What the fuck._

Hux licked his lips and said, "Pleasure to meet you. But we're a bit busy here."

"Right." You took a gulp of your rum and Coke. "I'll leave you to it."

You went off in search of your roommate, but she was nowhere to be found. You danced for a while in the living room, not especially attracted to any of the guys who tried to come onto you. The backyard was dull, just a bunch of smokers and public urinators. Back in the kitchen was a keg and a long table littered with shot glasses. The people doing shots were too drunk to care that you didn't exactly know them, so you claimed a shot glass for yourself and had some tequila. 

A small crowd was forming around the keg, so you went to check it out. A slender girl was doing a keg stand and her tight black dress was bunching up just enough to reveal a pair of pink panties. Hux appeared next to you, apparently having re-buttoned his shirt. 

"Damn she's hot," Hux said. 

"I know right?" you agreed, then did a double take. "Wait, so you're not gay?"

"No, are you?"

"I'm bi. Too gay to live, too straight to die," you said, and he grinned. 

"I'll have to use that one." Hux smiled as he looked you up and down again. “You're pretty cute yourse-”

"Are we staring at the hot girl?" Kylo asked, coming up beside Hux with two mixed drinks in hand. 

You and Hux nodded blankly, your eyes back on her. Kylo prodded a drink into Hux's hand. You shifted your weight and thought about Hux's words. 

Kylo's voice pulled you out of your daze. "Hey, Y/N, why don't you do one?" You side-eyed him. Was he serious? 

“Who's next?” said one of the guys who had helped the girl. 

“She is!” Kylo called, holding your hand up in the air. 

“Kylo, no!” you seethed, heat rising in your face. But people were already cheering and Kylo was leading you towards the keg. Hux followed, downing most of his drink and abandoning it on the kitchen table. 

Kylo set his own drink on the floor where he could keep an eye on it, then waved the two guys away. “We've gotter,” he slurred. 

“You need someone to work the tap,” the hot girl pointed out. “Here.” She stepped toward the keg and pumped it twice. 

“Rey, I can do it,” one of the guys broke in. 

“Fuck off, Poe. I saw her first.”

You blushed even deeper at that, glancing at her twinkling eyes as she smiled at you. “Ready?”

“Uhm,” you stammered. 

“Just grunt when you want to get off. You can do it!” She gripped your arm gently and you inhaled at the feeling of her soft skin. 

“You two ready?” Rey asked. Kylo and Hux just swallowed and nodded. You rolled your eyes. “Let's do this.”

You gripped the handles of the keg and let your new friends lift you up. 

The beer was still cold at least. As the blood rushed to your head, you sucked down as much as you could. You could hear Kylo and Hux counting. You made it to 15 seconds before you felt like puking. You grunted loudly and Rey stopped the tap. When you were helped back to your feet you swayed a bit, and Kylo's touch lingered a little too long as he steadied you by your hips. You allowed yourself a smug grin as you accepted high fives from your helpers. 

Kylo gave Hux a sidelong glance. “Hey Hux? Do you wanna...?”

“Hell no.” 

Kylo threw his hands up in surrender as Hux went off in search of another drink. 

 

~*~

 

"Let's get you home, Y/N, you're fucking drunk." 

"Psssssh, you're-" _hiccup_ "drunk."

"True," Kylo shrugged, then erupted into laughter. God, his laugh was cute. 

"Could we pick up the pace? It's fucking freezing out here," Hux snapped. 

"Awww, Hux, I'll keep you warm," you purred and slid an arm around his shoulder. 

Kylo came up on the other side and wrapped his arm around Hux's waist. "See, we've got you," he said and kissed Hux's cheek. You mirrored the action, a little sloppily. Hux wiped both his cheeks dramatically. "Disgusting," he muttered. You and Kylo exchanged grins. 

Suddenly you groaned, realizing where you were. "I live so fucking far from here," you whined. 

Kylo gazed at you, the gears in his drunken head slowly turning. "We could just go to my place? I'm right up the street."

"Kylo _Ren_ are you _propositioning_ me?" you giggled. "You'll have to buy me another drink first."

He rolled his eyes. "I think you've had enough... What about you, Hux? My place?"

"I was already planning on that, obviously. How thick headed do you get?"

"Ha! You slut."

"That's not the only thing that's thick," you said and cackled at your own joke. 

 

~*~ 

 

Kylo's room was very… loud. Band posters littered the walls and a cherry-red Stratocaster stood neglected in one corner. A large mattress took up most of the floor space, with sheets in an unruly pile and pillows strewn everywhere. His desk was black and similarly cluttered. You could spy a large pair of speakers on either side of his laptop and a bong pushed to one corner of the desk. 

Kylo took a seat at his desk and stretched his legs out. “Sit wherever,” he drawled. Before you knew it, you and Hux were side by side on the mattress, locking lips. Hux's tongue was warm and sweet in your mouth. "Mm, you taste good. Fireball?" you guessed. 

"Cider." He locked eyes with you before his gaze flickered to your lips. "You taste good too."

"You must be drunk, because the last thing I had was cheap beer."

Hux shrugged and leaned back in, pressing his mouth against yours. He was surprisingly gentle, one hand finding its way into your hair. You felt surveilled with Kylo just sitting there. Glancing at him you found he was bent over his desk, apparently busy with something. 

You refocused on Hux, who was flicking his tongue playfully against yours. You were salivating too much at the taste of him. You swallowed surreptitiously, then pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. 

Suddenly you heard brazen garage rock blasting from Kylo's speakers, the shriek of guitar feedback tearing through your skull. 

_I don't care if you think it's cool  
fucked up and I'm ditching school_

Hux got up and turned the speakers down, scowling. "What is this shit?"

"I need a palate cleanser after all that crappy music at the party." Kylo cranked it back up. 

Hux shot you a look of disbelief but you were bobbing your head. "I kinda like it!" you half-yelled over the noise. 

Hux folded his arms and leaned against the desk. "Don't you have housemates?" he tried. 

Kylo gave in, bringing the music to half volume. "Better, Your Majesty?"

"Much."

Kylo swiveled around and licked along the freshly rolled joint in his hand. He looked proud of it. 

"You want?" he held it out to you. 

You got up and straddled him where he sat. "Gimme." 

His lighter was black and studded. Of course. He took a hit and held it in, then blew it into your open mouth. You French-inhaled and met his hungry stare. 

"Cute trick," said Hux, and you laughed. You tried to pass him the joint, but he waved it away. "I'm fucked up enough as it is." Instead, Hux pulled out a cigarette and shot Kylo's lighter a disapproving look before lighting it up. 

Kylo reached for the joint but you put it back in your mouth and sucked in. He kissed you sloppily as the smoke slipped out of your nostrils. He held the joint up to your lips again. "My turn, shotgun me," he breathed. You inhaled fully before blowing into his mouth. You stared blatantly at his full lips as he breathed it in; you were imagining that mouth somewhere else. Kylo hit it again before stamping it out on his desk. 

You felt a warm tingle at the back of your neck, a telltale sign that you were high. Even with the music at half volume, you could still track the course of each instrument. It was overwhelming if you focused on it. You sat back on Kylo's lap and counted the beauty marks on his face, smiling faintly. Hux waved a hand in front of your face and you flinched. 

"Earth to Y/N! You haven't blinked in like a minute."

You fluttered your eyelashes at him. "Better?"

He shut you up with a kiss. He tasted bitter this time, but nostalgic as well. Your ex had been a smoker. Still kissing Hux, you reached for Kylo and pulled his face into your neck, where he started suckling obediently. You weren't sure whose mouth you liked better. You felt Hux's arousal through his pants, fondling the bulge you found there. He moaned into your mouth and fisted one hand in Kylo's hair, pushing him down against your neck. "Damn Hux, show us what you really want," Kylo smirked before laving at your throat. Kylo covered your hand with his own, curling it around Hux's length, then teased Hux's balls while you rubbed his dick slowly. Hux let out a throaty moan that vibrated against your lips. 

Kylo bit into your neck and you recoiled. He hummed, "Too rough?" 

"Yeah.. But don't stop." You turned and kissed him softly, your gentleness only spurring him on. He sucked your bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, making you gasp in pain. Both of you were still playing with Hux's junk, and he bucked his hips into your touch. 

Hux leaned down to nip at your ear. "I can't wait to fuck you.” His voice sent goosebumps trailing down your spine. He stood back up as you and Kylo broke away for air. "Should we..." Hux gestured toward the mattress. 

Kylo turned the music off and the three of you collapsed in a clumsy, hormonal pile, clothes getting peeled off and strewn around the room. The room spun when you lay on your back, so you sat up instead. Hux and Kylo promptly started making out and you watched them hungrily. You reached down to feel your own wetness, swirling two fingers at your entrance. You held your hand between their mouths and they tasted you, their tongues wrestling as they fought for dominance. You shoved your fingers into Kylo's mouth and he sucked hard before biting down. You slapped him playfully, then rubbed his spit into his hair. 

Kylo reached into his bedside drawer and took out a condom, tossing it to Hux. He fumbled and dropped it, groaning as he bent to pick it back up. Kylo leaned down to suck him off as Hux unwrapped it. Hux gripped his raven hair and plunged his cock further into his throat. 

When the condom was on, Hux lazily pumped his cock and looked at you. “Ready for me, Y/N?” You bit your lip and smiled. “Hands and knees.”

You obeyed him as Kylo moved in front of you. You wrapped your lips around Kylo’s leaking cock, tasting his desire. Hux pushed in without warning and you nearly lost your balance. Your vision was swimming as Kylo started fucking your face. He was so big, all you could do was choke. Hux pounded into you greedily, driving you forward to swallow Kylo's cock even deeper. Kylo and Hux locked eyes, then leaned in to mash their tongues together in a sloppy excuse for a kiss. You would have giggled at the sound of their drunken moans if your mouth hadn't been stuffed full of cock. 

Your stomach coiled as you gagged on Kylo's length, gasping for air when he pulled out of your mouth. “God, your mouth is perfect.”

“Her pussy is pretty great too,” Hux chimed in. You laughed, grinding back onto Hux's cock and drawing a long moan out of him. Kylo shoved his cock past your lips again, too far gone to be anything but rough. Tears fell down your cheeks and dripped from your chin. But his groans and growls made your aching jaw worth it. The room filled with the filthy sounds of Hux's balls slapping against your cunt, your throat spasming around Kylo's cock, and shameless moans from all three of you. Those housemates Hux mentioned… You didn't want to think about it. 

Hux tangled his fingers in your hair and pulled hard. “Fuck me harder,” you demanded, popping off of Kylo's dick. While Hux obeyed, Kylo scowled and pumped his cock impatiently. “Fucking… Open up.” You licked the tip coyly and tried to deepthroat him, spit dribbling from your lips when you pulled off again. You drooled onto his cock and swirled it around, fighting to stay upright as Hux slammed into you, picking up the pace. 

“Hux, don't- don't cum yet,” said Kylo. “I want you to fuck me.”

Hux pulled out and pushed you to the side, bringing Kylo in for a rough kiss. You fell onto your side, the room spinning again as you looked blearily up at them. 

Kylo fumbled for Hux's dick. “Take it off,” he begged. 

“Holy fuck,” Hux cursed. “Really?”

“Yeah, I wanna feel you cum inside me, baby.”

Hux took a deep breath and kissed him passionately, peeling the condom off. Kylo took a bottle of lube out of the drawer and slicked up Hux's cock, the squelching sounds sending a squiggle of arousal straight to your clit. 

This time it was Kylo on his knees between the two of you. You spread your legs and forced his head down against your cunt. He moaned loudly as he got a taste of you. The force of Hux's first thrust pushed Kylo forward, his flattened tongue lapping at your clit. You jerked at the sudden stimulation. “Jesus, Kylo, work me up a little bit first.” He looked up at you with half-lidded eyes and licked his lips, then spat onto your folds. You threw your head back, seeing spots behind your eyelids. 

Kylo teased your entrance with one thick finger, licking at your juices like he was starving for it. His tongue made you incredibly wet and you bucked your hips up against his face. Hux rocked his hips into Kylo at a steady pace while Kylo nibbled at your clit, drawing curses and moans out of you. He wrapped his lips around it and laved in circles. The weed was making you more sensitive, even ticklish, and you bit your knuckles to keep from giggling. Instead you whimpered, quiet and desperate. 

You threaded your fingers through Kylo's hair as he buried his face in your pussy. Looking up, you saw Hux staring intensely at you. You shivered at the predatory look in his eyes. Then Kylo curled his finger against that sweet spot inside you and you clamped a hand over your mouth as you came, still meeting Hux's gaze. “That's right, cum,” Hux grinned, looking blitzed-out with a warm blush spread across his freckled cheeks. He shut his eyes and fucked Kylo faster. Kylo hummed happily as he licked his finger. You ruffled his hair and thumbed his bottom lip. 

You suddenly felt a lot more sober- and a lot more tired. Luckily Hux was close. He grabbed Kylo's hair and yanked his head back, panting with the effort of his thrusts. Seeing Hux lose control like that almost had you cumming again. He held Kylo still as he came inside him, cursing under his breath. 

Hux spread Kylo's ass and dipped two fingers into the mess that was leaking out. Digging into his sensitive hole, he gathered as much cum as possible and reached around to feed it to Kylo. Kylo sucked it all down without breaking eye contact with you. “Good boy,” Hux purred. 

All three of you lay on your backs. You and Hux were utterly spent, but Kylo was lazily pumping his cock. He let out a shuddering breath and spat into his hand, slicking it up and down his shaft. 

“Fuck!” Kylo sounded panicked. “Fuck, I'm too drunk to cum.”

“No you're not, I've got you,” Hux said. He straddled Kylo, working his dick with one hand while he swirled his tongue around the tip. His green doe eyes looking up made Kylo's breath quicken. 

“Faster, Hux, I'm gonna- fuck…” Hux bobbed his head up and down before deepthroating him. Kylo groaned and gripped Hux’s ginger locks as he shot his load into his mouth. Before Hux could swallow, you sat up and pulled him in for a kiss, swapping spit and cum as Kylo looked on with wide eyes. Hux balled up the rest of it and drooled into your mouth. You opened wide for Kylo to see before swallowing. Then you and Hux curled up on either side of him, draping arms and legs over his broad frame. 

Hux yawned dramatically, still pretty drunk. He smacked his lips and hummed, “Mm let’s get that girl Rey in on this next time.”

“You think she'd go for it?” said Kylo. 

“She was definitely into Y/N at least.”

You smiled shyly and Kylo scoffed. “Well yeah, everyone is into Y/N.”


End file.
